1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for trash can receptacles and other like doors. More specifically, the invention relates to a locking mechanism that is mechanically simple, so as to have few moving parts subject to breakage, and is also vandal-resistant.
2. Related Art
For esthetic reasons, trash cans intended for outdoor use are often put in decorative receptacles. These receptacles are provided with doors, so that the trash cans can be removed for emptying and then replaced. In order to prevent theft of the trash cans from the receptacles, the doors are provided with locking mechanisms. However, in a conventional locking mechanism such common sliding bolt, in which a bolt extends outwardly from the door, if the door is accidentally closed while the bolt is in the locked position, the bolt may be damaged on impact with the body of the receptacle, rendering the locking mechanism inoperative. Also, if the door hinges become misaligned, most conventional locking mechanisms will become inoperative due to misalignment between the bolt and the catch, hasp, or strike plate. Further, in most locking mechanisms of the type used in trash can receptacles, the locking mechanism is not protected against vandalism. It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for doors that will not be damaged if the door is accidentally shut when the mechanism is in the locked position.
In is another object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for doors that will remain operative even if the hinges become misaligned.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for doors that is vandal resistant.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism in which some parts of the mechanism can be replaced if vandalized or otherwise damaged.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by provision of a locking mechanism having a locked and an unlocked condition, comprising a housing assembly and a pin assembly movable relative to each other between open and closed positions. The housing assembly includes a housing, a flapper plate pivotably mounted in the housing, and a cylinder lock mounted in the housing.
The housing has closed interior and exterior faces, closed top and bottom faces, an open side face facing the pin assembly, and a closed side face opposite the open side face. The flapper plate is pivotably mounted on a horizontal axis between the interior and exterior faces of the housing, and has a length whereby it can be pivoted upwards to bring its free edge toward the closed side face without contacting the closed side face.
The lock is mounted in the exterior face of the housing. It includes a keyway for receiving a key on the exterior of the housing and a finger in the interior of the housing, the finger being rotatable with rotation of the key.
The pin assembly includes a faceplate portion configured to cover at least a portion of the open side face of the housing, and a pin extending substantially perpendicularly from the faceplate portion towards the interior of the housing and positioned so as to extend into the interior of the housing and contact the flapper plate with the hook engaging the free end of the flapper plate when the housing assembly and the pin assembly are in the closed position.
The finger has a length sufficient to engage the flapper plate and pivot it into a position in which the free edge of the flapper plate is raised above the hook of the pin assembly when the rotor is rotated to bring the finger into a vertical position. The lock is positioned relative to the open side face of the housing such that the finger does not extend beyond the open side face when the finger is in a horizontal position.
In one aspect of the invention, the housing assembly further comprises a horizontal shaft rotatably mounted between the interior and exterior faces, wherein the flapper plate extends from the shaft.
In another aspect of the invention, the flapper plate has a width slightly less than the interior width of the housing and a length whereby it can be pivoted horizontally toward the closed side face without contacting the closed side face.
In still another aspect of the invention, the locking mechanism further comprises a rotor extending into the interior of the housing, the rotor being rotatable in response to rotation of a key inserted into the keyway, and wherein the finger is mounted to the free end of the rotor for rotation with the rotor. Alternatively, a latch can be used instead of a keyed lock; and the finger can be normally biased in the horizontal position so that the pin will lock behind the flapper plate when the door is closed, and turning the latch will rotate the finger into the vertical position to release the pin from the flapper plate.
In still another aspect of the invention, the interior face, the top and bottom face, and the closed side face are all formed from a single piece of material, and the exterior face is formed separately and is removably attached to the top and bottom faces and the closed side face. In this aspect of the invention, the edges of the top and bottom faces and the closed side face adjacent the exterior face preferably are provided with lips to which the exterior face can be joined.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of this specification including the accompanying drawings.